Mianhae, I Love You
by Monster April
Summary: 2 Tahun Sungmin bertahan sebagai isteri yang diabaikan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang dicintainya. Satu hari yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar, kalau dia jatuh cinta pada isterinya sendiri, Cho Sungmin. KYUMIN/GS! RnR Ya. Two shot! Chapter 2 dataaang!
1. Mianhae

**Adeteateo present...**

**Mianhae, I Love You^^**

**Warning(s) : Typo(s)/**OOC/Gaje dll

**Disclaimer : **Semua karater di fict ini milik Tuhan, Sment, dan ELF^^ . saya hanya meminjam saja tanpa ada niatan mengambil keuntungan apapun ^^

**Rated : **Masih T(een)

**Genre : **Romance/Drama—Hurt/Comfort

**Keterangan : **

Sungmin Yeoja berumur 25 tahun.

Kyuhyun Namja berumur 23 tahun.

Victoria Yeoja berumur 21 tahun—and Other cast ^^

**ENJOY ^^**

**Sungmin POV's**

Ini sudah dua tahun lamanya. Ya, dua tahun menjadi isteri sah seorang namja tampan dari keluarga kaya bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ne, tentu saja kalian berpikir bahwa aku adalah yeoja yang sangat beruntung. Ah, tapi menurutku tidak juga... aku memang memilikinya, tapi aku tahu hatinya selama ini tak pernah menjadi milikku.

Semua berawal saat Appa Kyu sakit keras, beliau memintaku dan Kyuhyun untuk menikah. Dan demi permintaan terakhir Appa, Kyuhyun menikahiku walau hanya cinta sepihak dariku.

Marah? Ya, terkadang sih seperti itu. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Aku mengerti, dan aku tak mau dan tidak akan pernah memaksanya untuk mencintaiku. Ya, tak akan pernah... sampai dia memang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku.

Kyu memang tidak mencintaiku, tapi setidaknya dia masih memperlakukanku dengan sangaaat baik. Dia menjagaku, menghidupiku, juga menemaniku yang memang sudah tak punya keluarga lagi.

Dia... malaikatku. Setidaknya, walau selamanya akan tetap seperti ini tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa terus melihat senyumnya itu sudah cukup. Sangat cukup.

"Annyeong... aku pulang," ah, aku rasa Kyu sudah pulang dari kantornya.

"Ne, annyeong Kyu. Kau pasti lelah..."

**Normal POV's**

"Ne, annyeong Kyu. Kau pasti lelah..." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawakan tasnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau mau makan dulu atau mau mandi dulu? Ah, tapi sebaiknya kau mandi saja dulu agar tubuhmu segar aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, aku juga harus menghangatkan makanannya dulu—sepertinya sudah dingin." Sungmin segera berlari kecil kalau saja tak ada sebuah tangan besar yang menghentikan langkah kecilnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap si pemilik tangan tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum lembut seraya melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Tidak masalah," balasnya pelan dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bersalah.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV's**

Aaaargggh!

Kenapa aku ini jahat sekali? Aku berhubungan dengan **gadis** lain, tapi aku juga terus membiarkan **gadis** yang **lainnya** juga berharap padaku. Apa yang harus lakukan?

Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Vic semenjak SMA sampai sekarang, tapi... aku juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin.

"_Ku-kumohon, j-jangan ti-tinggalkan dia... Appa-mu i-ini su—uhuk s-sudah berhutang ba-banyak budi p-pada appa Minnie. Nikahilah di-dia, uhuk—ini p-permintaan terakhir ayah. Tolong—UHUK!" _

Perkataan terakhir appa terus saja terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Ya, aku tahu... keluarga Minnie memang sangat membantu keluargaku dulu, bahkan mungkin aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan mereka pada Minnie.

Aku lelaki yang buruk, suami yang buruk karena telah berhubungan dengan gadis lain dan tak pernah mencintai isterinya sendiri.

-Craaassshhh!-

Aku membasuh kepalaku dengan air dingin, mungkin saja air dingin ini bisa membantu meringankan kepalaku yang pening dibanding air hangat yang tadi disiapkan Minnie.

Ah, Sungmin. Dia memang yang paling mengerti kebutuhanku, dia memang isteri yang baik dan cantik. Entahlah, kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya... aku... aku... aku mungkin hanya terlalu bodoh.

"Kyu? Apa kau masih mandi?" itu suara Minnie, sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Iya, aku masih mandi." Jawabku sedikit berteriak.

"Ah, apa kau mandi dengan air shower? Itu dingin, kau bisa sakit Kyu. Jangan terlalu lama... cepatlah turun dan makan malam," sepertinya dia sudah pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban dariku.

.

.

.

Tak ada percakapan di ruang makan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan halus yang dihasilkan alat makan dari keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya...

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin terdengar pelan.

"Ah, seperti biasa... tak ada yang istimewa." Jawab Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Tak seharusnya Kyuhyun menderita seperti sekarang, menikahi gadis yang bahkan tak pernah dicintainya—pikir Sungmin sedih.

Yeoja aegyo itu menarik nafas dalam, "Sekali-sekali bawalah Victoria kesini... dia juga pasti ingin mengetahui tempat tinggalmu Kyu," Sungmin bangkit dan membawa beberapa piring yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci.

Kyuhyun tersentak, apa Sungmin sudah mengetahuinya? Pikirnya kalut. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Tak apa... aku sudah mngetahuinya. Aku bahkan bersyukur kalau gadis itu Vic, dia juga-kan teman kita semasa SMA." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum miris sembari mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk diam, perasaan bersalah mulai bergelayut mesra di hatinya. Sungmin sudah mencintainya dan menjadi isteri yang baik untuknya selama dua tahun, apa ini balasan yang pantas?

Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, padahal terlihat jelas ada jejak air mata dikedua pipinya yang belum mengering. "Ahahaha, a-aku sudah mengantuk. Ah, ya... be-beristirahatlah ya. Dan, euum piring kotornya taruh saja disana, biar besok aku mencucinya." Sungmin-pun berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di samping ruang tv. ya, bahkan setelah dua tahun menikah mereka sudah berpisah kamar.

Kyuhyun meringis frustasi ditempat duduknya, "Kenapa kau tidak marah saja hah? Itu akan lebih baik Minnie..." ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

Matahari kembali datang ke belahan bumi Seoul, menggantikan bulan yang kini berjaga di belahan bumi yang lain.

Sorot matahari yang datang lewat celah jendela yang sudah terbuka itu sukses membuat si penghuni kamar bernuansa putih itu bangun. "Eunggh..."

Kyuhyun—si penghuni tunggal kamar itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mata tajamnya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, "Ah, inikan hari minggu... kenapa aku harus bangun pagi sekali?" ujarnya setelah melihat jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 06.38 pagi itu.

Karena sudah tidak mengantuk, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dan sarapan—setelah mandi tentunya.

"Dimana dia?" maksudmu Sungmin? Heh, tak melihatnya di dapur pagi ini apa kau merindukannya Tuan Cho?

Kyuhyun yang bingungpun hanya bisa diam menatap sarapan yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan Sungmin di meja makannya sendiri, ah... tidak enak juga ya makan sendiri—pikirnya tidak berselera.

"Haaah, daripada diam seperti ini lebih baik aku mengunjungi pemakaman Appa dan Eomma sajalah..." kata Kyuhyun menyerah dan segera berganti baju untuk berziarah ke makam orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, lebih tenang setelah membaca note yang ditinggalkan Sungmin untuknya.

"_Kyu, mianhae aku hari ini tidak bisa berada di rumah... aku harus pergi karena ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Mungkin juga aku akan pulang malam. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan persediaan makan malam... tinggal kau hangatkan saja. Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu. Kalau aku pulang larut, tidak apa... tidak usah menungguku^^"_

Itulah isi note yang Sungmin tinggalkan di pintu kulkas, "Sebenarnya pergi kemana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun jarang melihat Sungmin bepergian, apalagi sepagi tadi. Yah, mungkin dalam seminggu hanya dua kali Sungmin pergi keluar rumah.

*Sexy, Free, and Single I'm Ready To Binggo! Sexy, Free, and Single I'm Rea—*

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil dan mengangkat teleponnya, siapa tahu itu Sungmin memberi kabar.

"**Oppa~! Hari ini kau liburkan? Temani aku ya Oppa~"**

Heh? Apa benar ini suara Sungmin?

Kyuhyun menatap kembali layar ponselnya, Ooooh... ternyata dari Victoria. Eh, kenapa kau terlihat kecewa Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh, memangnya mau kemana?"

"**Aku ingin belanja Oppa... sudah dua minggu lebih kita belum bertemu lagi. Apa kamu tidak rindu padaku~?"**

"Mianhae Vic... aku harus ke pemakaman orangtuaku hari ini. Mungkin lain kali saja..."

"**...cih, selalu saja seperti itu! Bertemu tidak mau! Meneleponpun tid—"**

Kyuhyun tak begitu menanggapi ocehan Victoria diseberang sana, matanya kini sedang memperhatikan sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar. Itu... rumah sakit yang dibangun oleh Appa-nya. Ah, sudah berapa tahun dia tidak kesini? Kalau saja dia tidak lewat jalur ini, mungkin saja dia tidak akan ingat rumah sakit yang dibangun Appa-nya empat tahun lalu itu.

"—**Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mendengarkanku tida—**klik!"

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ini kali pertamanya dia menghiraukan Victoria, tapi apapun yang menyangkut orangtuanya dia pasti akan merelakan semuanya—bahkan menghiraukan Victoria, kekasihnya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil hitamnya, segera Ia masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun. Hingga salah satu dokter muda cantik di sana menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyapanya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi... wah, sepertinya anda sedang tidak sibuk. Terimakasih sudah datang ke sini." Sapa dokter muda itu ramah, di jas kedokterannya tersemat tanda pengenal, Lee Hyuk Jae. Ya, itulah nama yeoja berprofesi dokter itu.

"Ahaha, n-ne..." Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku, dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Sungguh anak durhaka!

"Ah, apa anda mau menjemput Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Hyuk Jae membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Eh, a-apa?" Hyuk Jae menatapnya bingung. "Apa anda tidak tahu? Isteri anda sedang berada disini sekarang. Apa mau saya antar?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

Apa? Sungmin disini? Tapi... kenapa?

"Semenjak beliau meninggal, Sungmin-ssi selalu datang untuk melihat perkembangan rumah sakit ini." Ujar Hyuk Jae, seolah tahu dan menjawab pertanyaan yang terus bergemuruh dipikiran Si Cho tunggal ini. "Dia datang seminggu sekali kesini... ah, dia juga sering membantu para pekerja disini yang memang agak kewalahan." Katanya melanjutkan.

Apa? Semenjak Appa meninggal? Sudah dua tahun dia merawat rumah sakit ini tanpa aku ketahui? Apa dia tidak mau membebaniku?—batin Kyuhyun kalut.

"Nah, disana... setiap hari minggu Sungmin-ssi selalu mengirimkan banyak kue dan balon untuk anak-anak yang dirawat disini. Tapi hari ini dia datang kemari di hari minggu, tidak biasanya—ah, saya undur diri dulu Kyuhyun-ssi, saya harus mengecek pasien sekarang..." Hyuk Jae membungkuk sopan.

"Gamsahamnida Hyuk Jae-ssi... dan ah, tolong jangan bilang pada Sungmin bahwa aku datang hari ini ya.."

"Eh? Ne, baiklah... eumm Cheonmaneyo..." dan Dokter cantik itu benar-benar pergi.

Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik dinding, memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini sedang tertawa riang sambil bernyanyi lagu Ulang Tahun dengan di kelilingi anak-anak kecil.

"—cukkae hamnida~~! Yeaay! Hahaha..." setelah lagunya selesai semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertawa bahagia dari kejauhan... "senyumannya, ah? Kenapa manis sekali?"

**DEG!**

'A-apa sih? Ke-kenapa se-seperti ini? W-wajahku panas~!' batin Kyuhyun sambil memegangi wajahnya yang merah padam. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Yaaah... umma, kenapa harus pulang?" rengek seorang anak kecil sembari menarik-narik pelan kaus pink panjang yang dipakai Sungmin. Sungmin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan berlutut, "Umma harus pergi dulu... nanti kalau umma berkunjung lagi kesini, umma janji akan membawakan buah Strawberry untukmu dan semuanya! Ne?" anak itu mengangguk nurut dan anak lainnya berjingkrak riang.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya tak percaya. Whaaat? Umma? Maksudnya?

"Eh? Kau belum pulang?" seorang namja datang menghampiri Sungmin dan anak-anak disana.

"Baru saja aku mau pergi... ya sudah, aku pergi yah? Gomawo atas bantuanmu." Kata Sungmin tersenyum manis pada namja berwajah ikan itu.

Yak! Itu terlalu manis Cho Sungmin! Kau bahkan jarang memperlihatkannya padaku!—jerit batin Kyuhyun sewot.

"Eoh? Ada apa denganmu Cho Kyuhyu~n!" Kyuhyun menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok, frustasi. "Uuuh, bahkan dia tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu dihadapanku!" lirihnya kemudian.

Siapa namja itu? Apa dia kekasih Sungmin? Ah... mungkin saja.

Perasaan sesak menghampiri hati Kyuhyun... kenapa ini? Apa dia sedang... Cemburu?

Sungmin terlihat akan beranjak dari sana, "Appa! Kenapa tidaak cegah umma?" kata anak perempuan kecil tadi.

MWO? Appa? Umma?

"Ahaha, maafkan Appa... tapi Umma harus pergi, dia-kan ada urusan." Jawab Lee Donghae—dokter namja yang dipanggil appa tadi.

"Ne, aku harus pergi... annyeong anak-anak~!"

Melihat Sungmin yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kyuhyun dengan secepat kilat langsung pergi keluar rumah sakit sebelum ketahuan Sungmin.

Dia duduk dikursi kemudinya dengan murung, memedangi dada sebelah kirinya yang entah mengapa terasa sakit dan berdetak cepat. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Melihat Sungmin bersama namja tadi membuatnya susah bernafas, hatinya juga terasa sakit. Dan kenapa wajah berserta senyuman itu terus berputar jelas dipikirannya? Ah, tidak... bahkan setir ini-pun menggambarkan wajah Sungmin!

'Ah, apa aku... jatuh cinta pada Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya dengan wajah bersemu.

Ya... dia, Cho Kyuhyun, jatuh cinta pada isterinya sendiri... Cho Sungmin.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu terus membuntuti sebuah taxi yang berjalan di depannya. "Inikan... apa dia akan kepemakaman Eomma dan Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa? Dasar suami tidak berguna! Membiarkan isteri-nya sendiri menggunakan kendaraan umum! Dasar pabbo!" memang seperti orang gila, tapi dengan mengumpat dirinya sendiri seperti ini mampu membuat suasana hatinya jadi lebih baik.

Tepat! Dugaan Cho Kyuhyun memang tak pernah meleset. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari parkiran taxi yang di tumpangi Sungmin, Kyuhyun memasuki area pemakaman itu dengan tenang.

Perasaan sedih mulai datang, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah berada di makam kedua orang tuanya dari balik pohon besar yang tak begitu jauh.

"Annyeong Umma, Appa... semoga kalian selalu bahagia disana..." Sungmin mengatupkan kedua jemarinya dan memejamkan mata—berdoa. Kyuhyun masih setia memperhatikannya dibalik pohon dengan seksama.

Selesai berdoa, Sungmin terlihat mengusap-ngusap nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Cho Min Ji'—Umma Kyuhyun. "Umma tidak usah khawatir, Kyu selalu sehat... hahah, dan dia masih tampan bahkan bertambah tampan seperti appa!" kini tangan mungil berkulit putih itu mengusap nisan di sebelahnya—Cho JiHyeon, Appa Kyuhyun.

"—hiks, ma-maafkan aku.. a-aku, a-aku belum bi-bisa memberikan kalian C-cucu, aku memang tidak berguna."

**DEG!**

Kyuhyun menatap nanar Sungmin yang menangis kecil di makam kedua orangtuanya, hatinya sakit ketika melihat senyum getir yang ada pada wajah Sungmin. Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya dan membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Mi-mianhae M-minnie... ini semua salahku." Bisik Kyuhyun menyesal. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa sesal yang teramat. Ia tak tahu kalau Sungmin semenderita ini karenanya... "Cho Kyuhyun, kau memang brengsek!" rutuknya pelan.

"Ah, mi-mianhae umma, appa... aku jadi menangis di depan kalian. Dan mianhae juga, aku tidak sempat membelikan kalian bunga—" Sungmin terlihat melirik jamnya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "—Ah, aku harus segera pergi Umma, appa... nanti aku akan berkunjung lagi. Annyeong~" Sungmin beranjak dari pemakaman.

Setelah melihat Sungmin agak jauh, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri kdua makam orangtuanya. "Mianhae Appa~, Eomma~. Aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan memperbaiki ini dan berbahagia dengan Minnie." Setelah sempat membukukkan badan, Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Sungmin yang lebih dulu meninggalkan pemakaman.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Bacotan Author : **Author yang baru menginjakan kaki di fandom Screenplays dan langsung membawa KYUMIN sebagai tokoh fict gaje ini. Gimana? Gimana? Apa aneh? *pastiii* apa pasaran? *Iyaaa* #Author-pundung-dipelukan-Yesung# hahaha, pasti banyak TYPO karena ga sempet diedit!

Semoga karya saya ini dapat diterima Chingu semua... maaf kalau tidak memuaskan karena yang membuat fict cacat ini hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari berbagai kesalahan.

Saya minta sarannya dari senior-senior sekalian^^ heheh,

Kalau dapat respon positive, Insya Allah fict ini akan saya lanjutkan ke Chapter selanjutnya be**RATED M**. heheh

Silahkan di **REVIEW~~~!**

**17 Juli 2012**


	2. I Love You

**Adeteateo present...**

**Mianhae, I Love You^^**

**Warning(s) : Typo(s)/**OOC/Gaje dll

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter di fict ini milik **Tuhan**, dirinya sendiri, SMent, dan **ELF**^^ . saya hanya meminjam saja tanpa ada niatan mengambil keuntungan apapun ^^

**Rated : T+!**

**Genre : **Romance/Drama—Hurt/Comfort

**Keterangan : **

Sungmin Yeoja berumur 25 tahun.

Kyuhyun Namja berumur 23 tahun.

Victoria Yeoja berumur 21 tahun—and Other cast ^^

**ENJOY ^^**

.

.

**.**

**Preview Chapter 1...**

"Mi-mianhae M-minnie... ini semua salahku." Bisik Kyuhyun menyesal. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa sesal yang teramat dalam. Ia tak tahu kalau Sungmin semenderita ini karenanya... "Cho Kyuhyun, kau memang brengsek!" rutuknya pelan.

"Ah, mi-mianhae umma, appa... aku jadi menangis di depan kalian. Dan mianhae juga, aku tidak sempat membelikan kalian bunga—" Sungmin terlihat melirik jamnya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "—Ah, aku harus segera pergi Umma, appa... nanti aku akan berkunjung lagi. Annyeong~" Sungmin beranjak dari pemakaman.

Setelah melihat Sungmin agak jauh, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri kdua makam orangtuanya. "Mianhae Appa~, Eomma~. Aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan memperbaiki ini dan berbahagia dengan Minnie." Setelah sempat membukukkan badan, Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Sungmin yang lebih dulu meninggalkan pemakaman.

.

.

.

**~Chapter 2!~**

**.**

Kyuhyun sekarang mengerti kenapa dia baru menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Sungmin. Semuanya karena Sungmin yang selalu berada disisinya, semua karena Sungmin yang terus menjaga perasaan hatinya, semua karena Sungmin yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. itu semua membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa sosok seorang Le—ah tidak Cho Sungmin sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya.

Ia tak pernah tahu rasanya cemburu karena Ia tak pernah melihat Sungmin bersama namja lain selain dirinya, Sampai di hari ini, Ia tahu betapa sakitnya melihat Sungmin'nya' tersenyum bersama namja tak dikenal.

Ia tak pernah tahu rasanya kesepian karena Sungmin selalu ada disampingnya setiap saat, sampai hari ini dia tahu bagaimana kehilangan Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya, karena biasanya Sungmin selalu pergi keluar kalau dirinya sudah mengijinkan dan berada di Kantor.

Ah, Sungmin memang isteri yang baik bukan? Selalu menjaga dengan baik perasaan dan hak seorang suami yang bahkan terlalu brengsek untuknya.

Dan di hari ini pula, Kyuhyun ingin merubah 'kesalah pahaman' hatinya ini. Meluruskan semuanya dan mempertahankan Sungmin untuk selamanya. Ya, dia mencintainya. Dia... Kyuhyun, sangat mencintai Sungmin.

Bahkan Kyuhyun baru kali pertama merasakan hal ini, perasaan dimana dirinya begitu semangat dan antusias untuk mendapatkan dan mempertahankan sesuatu yang menjadi **HAK**-**nya**... entahlah, Ia hanya merasa... menggebu-gebu mungkin? Hahaha, terdengar geli memang. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin telah lama bahkan sangat lama, Ia dengan begitu baik telah menjaga hati dan perasaan dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Isteri yang sabar—mentaati dengan baik apa yang telah menjadi—bahkan bukan kewajibannya.

"Aissh! Kyuhyun Pabbo! Dasar Pabbo! Kenapa kau baru menyadari ini? Ini bahkan sudah dua tahun lamanya!" Kyuhyun memukul setir yang dikemudikannya pelan sambil terus mengikuti taksi yang membawa isterinya.

"Haaah, aku... aku harus memperbaiki semua ini. Ya Aku..! aku tidak mau Minnie pergi. Dia itu milikku! Ya, dia itu hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun!" ujarnya penuh possesife.

Yup, kau seharusnya seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun! Karena dalam kamus Princess Sungmin yang baik hati itu, tak ada kata "**Terlambat**" khusus untukmu.

Misi pertama ; mendapatkan kembali **hati Sungmin** ^^

(**Author** : hati Minnie sudah menjadi milikmu kok^^)

.

.

.

Taxi itu berhenti disebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Kota Seoul dan menurunkan seorang Yeoja aegyo, Sungmin.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat Kyuhyun—orang yang sejak dirumah Sakit tadi kembali melanjutkan acara menguntit isterinya sendiri itu.

"Apa dia mau belanja?" gumamnya pelan sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan jas hitam yang dipakainya. "Tapi aku rasa Sungmin tidak pernah meminta uang untuk belanja barang pribadinya—eh," Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya itupun hampir tertinggal jejak sang isteri.

Tapi untungnya Ia kembali menemukan sosok mungil itu tengah berada di sebuah toko bernuansa pink dan berisi boneka serta aksesoris berwarna senada juga.

"Aigooo~ ini lucu sekali~" seru Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear pink berukuran sedang. Sungmin tak sadar, ada seseorang yang tengah speechles dibalik rak boneka itu karena melihat senyuman manisnya.

Tiba tiba wajah Sungmin terlihat kecewa, dan membuat Kyuhyun—yang kini sudah memakai topi dan kacamata putih besar yang dibelinya ditoko ini bingung. "Aniyo Sungmin! Tidak! Tidak boleh... tidak boleh!" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan teddy bear tadi pada tempatnya dan langsung pergi melihat yang lain.

"Permisi... tolong ikuti yeoja itu dan bungkuskan semua barang yang disentuh yeoja itu ya... aku akan membelinya." Si penjaga toko itu mengangguk dan segera menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah pergi dari toko tadi, Sungmin pindah ke sebuah kedai es krim—tak lupa Kyuhyun yang masih setia membuntutinya tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun yang memilih tempat di belakang Sungmin—agar tak ketahuan, hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil pura-pura membaca koran.

Sungmin hanya memesan sebuah es krim yang terbilang paling murah, andai saja Sungmin bisa meminta uang lebih pada Kyuhyun—mungkin yeoja itu bisa menikmati es krim bertabur Strawberry buah kesukaannya—pikir Kyuhyun sesal.

Ah, tapi... kenapa tidak?

"Permisi Nona..." Sungmin yang tengah menikmati es krimnya menoleh pada sumber suara, salah satu pelayan menaruh es krim bertabur strawberry yang sangat menggoda iman itu di mejanya—dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Eh, tunggu... aku rasa aku tidak memesan yang ini," ucap Sungmin jujur, pelayan itu melirik pelanggan yang menggeleng di meja belakang.

"A-ah i-itu.. itu gratis nona. Ini eumm, hadiah... ya! hadiah di bulan februari, ini salah satu event yang di selenggarakan di bulan valentine. E-eh, baiklah saya undur diri dulu." Pelayan itu terlihat terburu-buru, tidak mau ditanya lagi lebih lanjut.

Sungmin menatap es krim dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar, "Huwaaa! Kau memang beruntung Sungminie!" dengan lahap dan perasaan senang Sungmin menikmati Es krim yang sebenarnya pemberian Kyuhyun. "Huwaaa! Ini sangat enak~"

Dan tak jauh dari sana, namja berperawakan jangkung itu tengah tersenyum riang memperhatikan seksama gerak-gerik tubuh Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu. Ah, kenapa dia juga baru menyadari bahwa isterinya itu sangat seksi? Bahkan saat makan es krim saja dia terlihat seksi. Sungguh sempurna.

"Ah, mungkin masih banyak hal menarik yang yang bahkan belum kuketahui—" gumamnya sambil menjilati es krim vanilla-nya, matanya masih saja menatap lekat tubuh molek terawat milik Sungmin. Tubuhnya memang tidak tinggi, tapi tubuh mungil itu memang terasa lebih cocok dengan wajahnya yang sangat aegyo, perutnya yang ramping, dan juga dadanya yang padat.

Hush! Mikir apa sih kau Cho Kyuhyun! Mulai ngelantur kamu!

"—kenapa disini panas sekali sih!" ujarnya dengan wajah super merah setelah kembali dari fantasi liar Sungmin, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana. "Ya-yak! I-ini lagi, k-kau ke-kenapa sih!" gumam Kyuhyun gugup saat menyadari bahwa dengan membayangkan tubuh Sungmin saja 'juniornya' bahkan sudah seperti ini. Apa lagi asli?

Mwo?

Lupakan.

.

Sungmin beranjak dari kedai es krim, dan Kyuhyun masih setia mengikutinya di belakang. Sungmin terlihat antusias melihat-lihat toko yang berjejer disamping kanan dan kirinya, hingga akhirnya Ia tertarik dan masuk ke sebuah toko yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir jatuh karena kaget.

Apa Kyuhyun harus ikut masuk juga? Ah, Ta-tapi... ini sungguh memalukan.

"I-ini..."

**Lingerie Shopping. **Itulah judul(?) dari toko tersebut. Dan sekarang kalian tahu bukan alasan kenapa Cho Kyuhyun mengap-mengap sesak nafas karena kaget?

"Ba-bagaimana i-ini..." untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah. Untuk apa Sungmin pergi ke toko seperti ini? Kyuhyun yang sudah berjanji akan mengikuti Sungmin kemana saja itupun terpaksa masuk kedalam, ya walau ada sedikit paksaan dari rasa penasarannya juga sih. Hehehe,

Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan Sungmin disudut toko, tentunya setelah menahan rasa malunya di pintu masuk tadi. Sungmin terlihat tengah melihat-lihat 'kain-kain' berbentuk aneh itu dengan wajah memerah, sesekali ia memeggang pipi-nya yang chubby merona—dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan untuk segera memeluknya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, Ia tidak boleh egois seperti ini... "Ini belum waktunya... 'dia' belum menginginkanku," lirihnya kecewa.

Kyuhyun yang berada dibalik dinding bisa mendengarnya, ia kembali meringis kesal—tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu siapa 'dia' yang Sungmin maksud.

Hei Cho Sungmin! Kau harus tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun mulai sekarang—dan selamanya!

"Mianhae..." ujar Kyuhyun murung, ah perasaan ini sungguh Kyuhyun membencinya! Ini sakit. Sangat sakit! Tapi... Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Setelah Sungmin berjalan menjauh, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri 'kain aneh' tadi dan memandanginya lama.

"Akh! Kalau seperti ini aku bisa mimisan!" hahaha, sudahlah... sepertinya sifat aslimu akan segera bangkit kembali Cho!

.

.

.

Ini demi Sungmin!—ujar Kyuhyun terus meyakinkan dan menyemangati dirinya yang sempat menahan malu yang teramat sangat barusan #lebay ah.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan agak kewalahan, apalagi teddy bear ini! Ah, tapi ini demi Sungmin. Ya, demi Sungmin!

"Ah, mau kemana lagi dia... ini-kan sudah jam lima sore. Apa dia tidak lelah?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menenteng tiga kantung bingkisan plus teddy bear pink digendongannya, masih setia menguntit sang isteri tercinta.

*BRUK!*

"Ya-yaaak! Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!" seru Kyuhyun sewot saat ada namja yang menabraknya dari belakang. Namja itu meminta maaf berkali-kali dan ikut membereskan barang-barang Kyuhyun yang berserakan.

"A-ah, tuan... yang i-itu mungkin le-lebih baik tuan yang me-membereskannya." Ujar namja yang masih berumuran 15 tahunan itu, telunjuknya mengarah pada lingerie berwarna pink yang tergeletak tak jauh dari teddy bear.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun segera meloncat dan memasukan lingerie itu kedalam bingkisannya lagi, beberapa orang yang sempat melihat 'itu' hanya tertawa geli, Kyuhyun kembali dipermalukan. Ah, tapi ini demi Sungminnya!

Yup, Semuanya sudah beres. Ya, beres. Tapi... dia sekarang dia kehilangan jejak Sungmin! "Aaaarrrgh!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi.

Dengan kecewa Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Saat ditempat parkir, dengan tidak sengaja Kyuhyun melihat seorang yeoja jangkung yang dikenalnya tengah berciuman mesra di dalam mobil.

Ieuuh, menjijikan sekali... ini-kan parkiran mobil terbuka, kalau mau lakukanlah ditempat yang lebih sepi! Bikin aku iri saja, aku juga kan mau dengan Minnie—inner Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, melihat Victoria—Yeoja yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Kyuhyun. Dengan tidak pedulinya, Kyuhyun cuek bebek saja melanjutkan perjalanannya menghampiri mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

.

.

.

**Pukul 20.34 –dirumah.**

"Annyeong ak—ekh? Kyu kau—"

—Greb-

Sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggang ramping Sungmin, "E-eh a-ada ap-apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin ragu, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang memeluknya seperti ini. Aneh.

"**Mianhae, I Love You yeobo~" **lirih Kyuhyun sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher jenjang Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget, dirasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Sungguh, Sungmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berucap seperti itu. Disela-sela kegugupannya, Sungmin dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun dan lehernya-pun terasa basah.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah sendu, Ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut, matanya mulai terasa panas dan buram—tapi senyuman tulus mampir menghiasi bibir plumnya.

"Ani, m-me-memangnya kau salah apa? Aku tidak merasa kau berbuat salah. Ka-kau, eumm... apa benar? I-itu, a-apa kau benar me-men, aduh—"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari Sungmin, jejak air mata terlihat jelas menghiasi pipi namja itu, mata onyx-nya menatap Sungmin tajam, kedua lengannya masih setia melingkar tanpa ada niatan melepas yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Hei, apa ini nyata?—batin Sungmin kacau, apalagi Kyuhyun tengah menatap lekat wajahnya sekarang.

"Su-sungguh aku** mencintaimu**. Maafkan namja bajingan ini Minnie, kumohon... aku, aku ini brengsek! Aku sudah terlalu sering menyaki—"

**Chu~**

Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun langsung membungkam namja itu dengan bibirnya,mengecupnya lembut dan saling bertukar saliva. Rasa bahagia keduanya membuncah dalam ciuman itu.

Ciuman pertama, eumm... memang selalu terasa manis bukan? Ciuman pertama mereka dipintu masuk bahkan lebih berkesan dibandingkan disebuah pantai eksotis sekalipun—itulah menurut sepasang suami-isteri ini. Ciuman pertama **tulus** yang akan selalu terkenang saat mereka datang ataupun akan pergi.

Setelah saling menyalurkan kebahagiaan, keduanya melepas Ciuman manis itu dengan tidak rela, tapi mereka butuh kadar oksigen sekarang. "**Strawberry**..." gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengusap sisa saliva yang ada di bibir Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menundukkan wajah memerahnya karena gugup, tak berani menatap wajah Suaminya karena malu. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin perlahan, yeoja itu menampilkan sepasang foxy indah nan menggoda miliknya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun baru melihat mata seindah ini.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, "A-ani, i-ini dipintu Kyu ki-kita le-leb—Kyaaa!"

Kyuhyun yang tahu apa maksud Sungmin langsung menggendong yeoja mungil itu ala bridal style, dan mengecup cuping Sungmin lembut. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan dikamar saja." Kata Kyuhyun memutuskan.

"Ka-kamar yang ma-mana?"

"Kurasa kamarmu tempat yang **bagus** untuk melanjutkannya~" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin dan membuat sang isteri berdesir gugup. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun kembali menjilat pipi merona milik isterinya.

-**BLAM**-

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu itu, kita tahu bahwa semua penantian Sungmin selama ini telah berakhir. Dan hari esok—disaat pintu itu kembali terbuka, hari yang jauh lebih baik akan menjadi milik rumah itu. Rumah yang akan mulai diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga kecil yang begitu sempurna ^^

"Kyaaa~ haah, eeummh Kyuuu~! A-akh le-lebih ce-c-cepaahtth~~!"

Oke, abaikan untuk yang terakhir (^_^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End?**

**Belum kok ^^**

"Eh, kau sudah bangun Kyu~... selamat pagi yeobo~" sapa Sungmin ceria dengan ember berisi pakaian ditangannya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih ember yang sepertinya berat.

"Cho Sungmin! Ini-kan berat! Biarkan aku yang bawa!" kata Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi marah. Sungmin hanya mangut-mangut nurut.

"Kau berlebihan Yeobo~, aku hanya mau menjemur pakaian diluar..." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin seksama dari atas sampai bawah, kaus pink pendek dan jeans selutut. "MWO? Kau mau keluar memakai pakaian minim seperti ini? Ani, tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" seru Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Apa yang salah? Biasanya juga aku seperti i—"

"—Tidak boleh! Kau harus menggantinya!" Kyuhyun ngotot dan mendorong paksa Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"—ye, baiklah."

Nah, sekarang kalian tahu kan? Inilah dia, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang sangat overprotective pada sang isteri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End asli ^^**

**Bacotan Author : **annyeoooooong**~~~!** #cipok-reader-atu-atu#

Akhirnya~~, sesuai janji saya akan melanjutkan fict ini 2 Chapter. Dan akhirnya terlaksana... yeheee! #peluk-Yesung#

Yaaah, tapi ada satu janji saya yang ga terlaksana, yakni bikin LEMON. Muwahahaha! Saya tiba-tiba mendapat ilham saat sedang makan mie ayam bersama sang adik ternista yang mengingatkan saya "Bae-bae kak, tangkap semua berkah dibulan puasa nanti(?)" emang Cuma jiplakan gagal dari iklan tuh adek saya, tapi berhasil membuat saya sadar, hehe thanks dek. Dan Saya rasa saya ga perlu bikin yang rated M, saya hanya perlu membuat ending KyuMin menjadi manis—itulah yang saya pikirkan setelah membaca salah satu review **rainy hearT,** Tengkyuu ya~. Heheh, dan karena saya juga ga bakat bikin rated M jadi saya putuskan untuk tidak membuat lemon. Dari pada gagal asem malah jadi asin kan? Saya jadi ga nekat deh^^, Cuma ada yadongnya dikit tapi.

Saya sungguh terharu atas sambutan kawan-kawan fandom Screenplays atas fict saya... kamsahamnida~ Chingudeul ^^, hehehe... dan maafkan saya atas semua kelalaian yang terjadi di fict ini. Mianhae juga buat yang ga puas sama endingnya.

Ohya, Chap 1 alurnya kecepetan ya? Heheh, saya sedang dalam masa pembelajaran, maafkan saya dan mohon bimbingan lebih lanjut ya ^^

**Thanks To—:**

—**lee kyuzha/hahanakyu/is0live89/I'M KMS/rima kyumin /Nana Ayumu/namikaze/Fera GaeMing/cho devi/Imcherlonntan/Guest –Ryeosung Couple YeWook/KyuLov/Min190196/kyumin forever/jung hana cassie/rainy hearT/jj love/nikyumin/fernadya9671/chubymin/LIM SUNG MI/freychullie/Princess kyumin/kyurin minnie/sha/Chikyumin/winecoup134/vin8402/Cho MiNa/wulandarydesy/melani kyuminelf/Kang Ji Ae/song rae bin/chabluebilubilu/Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami/Keys47/Hyugi Lee/Baby-ya/**dan keempat reviewers **Guest.**

Intinya—**TENGKYU PERIMACh! Dan mianhae ga bisa bales reviewnya^^ **#hug

**Twitter : adetClouds**

**Fb : Adet Clouds Vip'and Elf-suju**

Bolehkah saya minta **REVIEW**-nya lagi? ^^

**18 Juli 2012**


End file.
